A Night On My Wings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mya runs into Nightwing and it seems she has a huge crush on him. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who owns Mya. Batman belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

 **A Night On My Wings**

"Nightwing is perhaps the dreamiest superhero I have ever met," Mya grinned as she gazed at the sky. But then she felt a hint of sadness; she would never be able to meet anyone like him. He was a strong, silent hero and he would have no time for anyone like her.

"Well, no use standing here. I guess I better go out for my jog," she said as she put on her running shoes. After a few moments, she was heading towards the outskirts of the town. After about 10 minutes, she decided to stop and get some of her favorite ice cream. As she was paying for her treat, she heard a series of gunshots and someone tackle her to the ground. She spun around and saw that she was face to face with Nightwing!

"Lady, stay down!" He said as he kept her on the floor. Mya was in utter shock!

"W-what's happening?!"

"Joker," came his swift reply. Mya then turned pale. Anyone near the Joker's crime spree probably would not survive. But before she could even say anything, Nightwing pulled her to her feet and starting pulled her by her arm.

"RUN!" He yelled as he headed towards the back door, never losing his deathgrip on her arm. The minute they were outback he pulled out his grappling hook and attached it to the top of the building.

"Hold on!" He commanded as they began to rise. They were only 5 feet off the ground when a large explosion erupted below them! She heard Nightwing yell in pain and she saw why! He took most of the blow for her and now he had a large burn mark in his side! She then felt something stab her and she too screamed in pain! Some of the shattered glass had stabbed her legs and feet. It felt like an eternity to get to the top of the building. Once they were at the top, Nightwing collapsed and so did Mya. They were both traumatized. After about two seconds, he looked and saw her trying to pull the glass from her wounds.

"Stop. Don't do that. You could infect it." He said softly.

"B-But I can't just leave it in there."

"We need to get to shelter first." Nightwing whispered. He knew that he was in trouble because he was too far away from the Wayne Mansion to get help and also Bruce was out of town and was leaving the town in his hands. Right now, he was alone! He was snapped from his thoughts as Mya placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"We can't stay out here. My apartment isn't far; I can take us there," she whispered. After a few moments of pondering, Nightwing nodded a gentle yes. He then picked her up and swung her to her apartment as she gave him directions. Once they were inside, she pulled out her first aid kit.

"I am not sure how to do this, but we do need to get these pieces of glass out," Mya said as she pulled out some tweezers and bandages.

"I know what to do. I can do you first," Nightwing responded as he made her sit back and then he began to dig the shards of glass out of her legs with the tweezers. She was doing everything in her power not to scream, but it was hard. She then grabbed a pillow and tried to scream into the pillow so her neighbors wouldn't hear her. Nightwing hated to see her in pain, but he had to get the glass out. He then pulled a device out of his belt that used a type of force to pull the smaller glass pieces from her leg. Soon, all of the glass was gone.

"Thank you, Nightwing; now, let me help you," Mya said. She saw him cock a curious brow, even though his mask, signaling that he was unsure if he could trust her. "Come on! I just want to help you!"

"I will let you get the ones in my legs; not my back."

"Ok," Mya said softly. She knew that he did not trust her completely so turning his back on her was out of the question. Mya began to work on his legs and he too winced, but it wasn't long before the glass was out completely.

"Thank you," came his soft reply, but he was still in a lot of pain because of the small shards in his back!

"Nightwing, please…let me…,"

"I am fine. But thank you for your concern. What's your name?"

"Mya."

"Well, Mya; I appreciate your help but I need to be going," he said, but he staggered because he was still weak from the explosion. Mya ran over and let him lean on her as he draped his arms over her shoulders.

"Nightwing, I know you don't trust me, but you need help!"

"I'll be fine," he whispered. Mya now noticed that he had a fever because he had also been out in the thunder storm earlier while he was on patrol. She knew that because his whole body was wet when he rescued her and he was still wet now!

"Nightwing, you're not alright." Mya whispered. She then sat the hero down and she could tell he was weak because he laid his head down on her couch and moaned a bit in discomfort. She knew she had to get those glass shards out of his back! So she had a sneaky idea; she gave him some tea with heavy doses of sleeping medicine in them. She could tell his immune system was abnormally strong because it made him more in the twilight zone rather than sleeping.

"Nightwing, c'mon go to sleep," Mya whispered to herself. She then felt a slight touch on her shoulder. She spun around and saw him standing behind her. His strong and tall form was truly breathtaking, but she could tell he was weakening and he was out of it because of the medicine.

"I thank you for your help…but I need to leave….now," he said, trying to refocus.

"Please rest, Nightwing. I am only trying to help! I don't want you to get hurt out there! You're my hero!" Mya pleaded. Nightwing paused for a moment and gave her a small smile. He leaned closer to her face and she blushed a very deep red.

"I am your hero?"

"Yes, and I just want to pay you back for saving my life!"

"And I owe you payment for cleaning my wounds too," he whispered as he gave a small and quick peck on her lips. Mya's eyes nearly popped out! Could he be in love with me?! No, it is probably that medicine I gave him that is making him out of it! But before she could think of anything else, she saw him gently stagger back to the sofa and he was knocked out cold!

"Yes, he's asleep!" She said in triumph. She then went over to him and used the same device he used on her to get the glass out of his back. When his wounds were cleaned and dressed, she covered the hero with a blanket and then went to her room for the night. Mya couldn't believe it! Nightwing was asleep in her living room!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
